Vengeance jalouse
by JessSwann2
Summary: Post OST, après avoir été abandonnée par Jack, Angelica apprend l'existence d'Elizabeth et n'apprécie pas cela du tout… Ecrit pour la communauté 30 Interdits sur le thème Mythomanie


**Disclaimer: **** Disney **

**Bonjour à tous **** Voici donc une petite histoire sur les talents de comédienne d'Angelica, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture et… reviews ?**

**Vengeance jalouse**

Angelica Teach regarda avec hargne le navire qui se profilait devant elle et dont tous les marins redoutaient l'apparition. Le Hollandais Volant, le guide des âmes des défunts en mer. A cette pensée, Angelica se signa rapidement et grinça des dents. Si tout se passait comme prévu ce bon à rien de Jack allait regretter de s'être moqué d'elle. Tandis que le navire approchait inexorablement, Angelica songea aux événements des derniers mois.

()()

_Elle avait réussi à quitter l'île sur laquelle Jack Sparrow l'avait abandonnée et s'était mise en quête du meurtrier de son père, décidée à faire payer le prix du sang à Barbossa. _

_Elle avait commencé ses recherches sur les décombres de Shipwreck Cove où elle avait rencontré Tai Huang, l'ancien second de l'Empress. Angelica l'avait rencontré des années plus tôt à l'occasion d'un voyage à Singapour et ils avaient eu une aventure plaisante dénuée de sentiments._

_Tai avait profité de l'occasion pour se plaindre du nouveau capitaine de l'Empress, une certaine Elizabeth Turner qui selon sa description était tout ce qu'Angelica détestait chez une femme pirate. Arrogante, bien née et sans la moindre expérience. En clair une fille à son papa qui jouait la rebelle._

_La suite de l'histoire n'avait fait que renforcer son antipathie pour l'inconnue. Selon Tai Huang, Jack Sparrow ne cessait de courtiser la jeune femme alors qu'elle était l'épouse du nouveau capitaine du Hollandais Volant. Un comble ! _

_Après avoir appris cette nouvelle, Angelica n'avait plus vraiment écouté le baratin de Tai Huang qui n'était somme toute qu'une suite de récriminations et s'était empressée de prendre congés du pirate, un nouveau but en tête : Faire payer son désir à ce sale menteur de Jack Sparrow et se venger de la garce qu'il lui préférait. Elle avait donc passé les mois suivants à se renseigner sur Jack et sur cette Elizabeth Turner puis, une fois sure de pouvoir faire son effet, s'était mise en route pour sa vengeance._

()()

Angelica frissonna alors que Hollandais Volant frôlait sa barque et leva les yeux. Sur le pont, William Turner retint un soupir devant la jeunesse de celle qu'il devait guider. Un sourire forcé aux lèvres, il lui tendit la main mais la femme la dédaignait et atterrit sur le pont.

« Je m'appelle William Turner, je vais vous guider jusqu'à votre repos, ne vous inquiétez pas. » Déclara-t-il avec lassitude.

Toujours le même discours, toujours les mêmes regards apeurés, les mêmes

« Je ne suis pas morte Capitaine Turner, du moins pas à ma connaissance.»

Will fixa la jeune femme et s'aperçut avec surprise qu'elle disait vrai.

« Dans ce cas que faites-vous ici ? »

Angelica retint son souffle, elle en était arrivée à la partie délicate de son plan. Faire croire ses mensonges à Turner et si possible le pousser à se retourner contre Jack.

« Je suis venu vous avertir que votre cœur était en danger Capitaine Turner. »

Will la regarda avec méfiance.

« Je ne comprends pas…

- Accordez-moi un entretien et je vous expliquerais. » Rétorqua Angelica.

Will hésita, peu disposé à faire confiance à une inconnue.

« Cela concerne Elizabeth, »ajouta Angelica pour faire bonne mesure.

Cette fois Will n'hésita plus, si Elizabeth était en danger, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'ignorer.

« Suivez-moi. » Lança-t-il à Angelica.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, la jeune femme lui emboita le pas.

()()

La cabine dans laquelle Will la fit pénétrer exhalait une odeur d'humidité moisie qui souleva le cœur d'Angelica mais elle se força à ne rien en dévoiler au capitaine.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Et que se passe-t-il ? Comment va Elizabeth ? Lui est-il arrivé quelque chose ? »Débita Will avec avidité.

Angelica réprima un sourire et songea que cela allait faire deux ans qu'il n'avait pas vu sa femme, du moins si ses calculs étaient exacts.

« Et comment êtes-vous arrivée ici ! »

Angelica sourit.

« A quelle question dois-je répondre en premier ? » Ironisa-t-elle.

Will lui lança un regard noir et la jeune femme préféra ne pas forcer son maigre avantage.

« Je m'appelle Angelica Teach. Je suis la fiancée de Jack Sparrow, du moins je l'étais. » Mentit elle.

Les yeux de Will s'agrandirent et elle poursuivit.

« Quand à la manière dont je suis arrivée ici, disons qu'il existe des passages anciens, des sortes de portes que seul mon père connaissait et qu'il m'a transmis avant de mourir. »

Au moins cette fois elle disait la vérité, sans Blackbeard, Angelica n'aurait jamais su comment rejoindre le Hollandais sans périr.

Will cligna des yeux et songea un instant à ces fameuses portes, si Elizabeth pouvait en trouver une peut être que…

« En ce qui concerne Elizabeth, je pense pouvoir dire qu'elle va merveilleusement bien, » reprit Angelica en agrémentant ses paroles d'un soupçon d'amertume.

Will revint au présent et la fixa.

« Dans ce cas pourquoi prétendre que mon cœur est en danger ? »

Angelica prit une expression de compassion gênée et laissa le jeune homme commencer à tirer ses propres conclusions avant d'abattre son jeu.

« Vous avez dit que vous êtes la fiancée de Jack, murmura Will.

- Etait, » corrigea Angelica.

Un sourire joua sur les lèvres de Will.

« Comme beaucoup de femmes. »

Angelica serra les dents à cette plaisanterie et la vague sympathie qu'elle commençait à éprouver pour le jeune homme disparut. Will s'aperçut de son manque de tact et tenta de se rattraper.

« Pardonnez-moi, c'est juste que je ne vois pas le rapport entre vos fiançailles avec Jack et mon cœur. »

Angelica réprima de justesse un soupir exaspéré. On lui avait dépeint Will Turner comme un grand naïf mais c'était visiblement au-delà et confinait à la stupidité. Elle mima la compassion et se pencha vers lui.

« Parce que la raison pour laquelle j'ai rompu avec Jack, c'est… Je suis désolée William, mais je pense que vous êtes en droit de savoir.

- De savoir quoi ? » Murmura Will d'une voix blanche.

L'esprit rempli de triomphe, Angelica baissa les yeux pour qu'il n'y lise pas ce dernier alors qu'elle avouait comme à regret.

« Je les ai surpris. Votre femme et Jack. »

Will resta un moment silencieux puis,

« Et bien Jack et Elizabeth sont amis depuis longtemps, Jack est notre ami et

- Tous les amis ne se vautrent pas dans un lit pour y faire l'amour. » Lui asséna cruellement Angelica, lasse de l'aptitude qu'il semblait avoir pour ne pas comprendre.

Cette fois le visage de Will devint d'une pâleur de cire.

« Elizabeth ne ferait jamais ça.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant ce ne serait pas la première fois, » tenta Angelica.

L'expression de Will lui apprit qu'elle avait fait mouche et elle poursuivit.

« J'ai demandé à Jack de choisir, il a dit qu'il ne comptait pas arrêter parce qu'il comptait la garder un certain temps, le temps d'utiliser les sentiments qu'elle lui porte à son avantage. Il m'a demandé d'attendre et

- TAISEZ-VOUS ! » Explosa Will avant de se précipiter à l'extérieur de la cabine.

Restée seule, Angelica s'autorisa un sourire. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle réussisse à souffler à Will l'idée de se venger de Jack.

()()

Au bout d'un long moment, Angelica dut se résoudre à l'évidence : Will ne reviendrait pas dans sa cabine. La jeune femme se leva donc avec souplesse et arrangea ses cheveux avant de sortir sur le pont. Là, elle prit une longue inspiration, soulagée d'échapper aux remugles de la cabine et chercha Will des yeux.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait à mon fils mais je ne vous laisserais pas continuer. » Gronda un homme derrière elle.

Angelica se retourna et rencontra le regard furibond de Bill Turner.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui est responsable de sa peine mais Jack Sparrow qui nous a trompé tous les deux. »

Bill se décomposa.

« Elizabeth… »

Angelica grimaça un sourire, de toute évidence la dame n'avait pas une réputation sans tâche.

« Où est votre fils ?

- A la cale en train de se saouler. » Répondit Bill avec inquiétude.

Pour un peu, Angelica aurait laissé échapper un cri de joie. Elle avait prévu d'enivrer Will pour prendre sa revanche personnelle sur cette Elizabeth mais il était encore mieux qu'il ait commencé sans elle. Sans plus faire attention à Bill, elle se rua à la cale.

()()

Will était assis sur les marches, la tête basse et à moitié ivre lorsqu'elle le rejoignit.

« Elle avait promis de m'attendre, » souffla t'il douloureusement.

Angelica se laissa tomber à ses côtés.

« Jack est très persuasif quand il désire quelque chose.

- Et il a toujours désiré Elizabeth, » murmura Will.

Il reprit une gorgée de rhum à même la bouteille et Angelica effleura son bras.

« Un peu de rhum ne serait pas de refus pour moi non plus. »

Will lui lança un regard vague et lui tendit la bouteille. Angelica se servit largement et il soupira.

« Vous êtes certaine que vous, que vous n'avez pas fait erreur ?

- Je ne pense pas que vous souhaitiez que je vous décrive la position dans laquelle je les ai surpris, murmura Angelica avant de reprendre du rhum.

- Mais il l'a peut être contrainte… »

Agacée par son entêtement à trouver des excuses à sa rivale, Angelica répliqua avec rudesse.

« Non, aucune femme contrainte ne se conduirait comme elle l'a fait. »

Le visage de Will se décomposa et il baissa la tête. Au bout d'un moment, Angelica s'aperçut qu'il sanglotait.

« Je l'aime tellement, je l'ai toujours aimée…

- Comme j'ai toujours aimé Jack, murmura Angélica qui but à nouveau. Nous nous connaissons depuis si longtemps, j'étais presque encore une enfant que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. »

Les sanglots de Will redoublèrent et elle glissa son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Je suis désolée Will, peut être aurais-je du ne rien vous dire mais… Jack compte s'emparer de votre cœur.

- Qu'il le prenne, répondit Will. Sans Elizabeth plus rien n'a d'importance. »

Le cœur d'Angelica se serra d'envie. Elle aussi aurait du être aimée comme cette petite pimbêche d'Elizabeth. Ce n'était pas juste, non seulement elle avait tourné la tête de Jack mais en plus son nigaud de mari était véritablement amoureux d'elle ! Cette constatation attisa son désir de vengeance et elle caressa doucement le dos de Will.

« Ne dites pas ça. »

Tout en parlant, elle entoura Will de ses bras et il lui jeta un regard égaré.

« Que faites-vous ?

- Je vous console, » souffla-t-elle.

Le jeune homme se dégagea et reprit une gorgée de rhum.

« Je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme.

- Comme Elizabeth n'est pas ce genre de femme ? » Persifla-t-elle.

Will leva des yeux injectés de sang sur elle et Angelica le fixa.

« Jack m'a demandé d'attendre qu'il en ai fini avec elle. J'ai refusé.

- Elizabeth avait promis de m'attendre, bredouilla Will.

- Et Jack vous l'a prise, compléta Angelica. Pourquoi ne pas lui prendre ce qu'il désire à votre tour. » Murmura t'elle, la main négligemment posée sur la cuisse de Will.

Le jeune homme frissonna alors que le désir qu'il réprimait depuis bientôt deux ans montait en lui.

« Je crois que j'ai trop bu.

- Et moi que vous avez soif d'autre chose Will. Tout comme moi. » Répondit Angelica en caressant sa cuisse.

Le visage du jeune homme se tendit et il se leva brusquement.

« Ce ne serait pas bien.

- Le plaisir n'est pas toujours bien, Jack et votre femme en savent quelque chose. »

Will serra les poings et son regard tomba sur le décolleté audacieux de sa visiteuse, le désir le submergea à cette vue et Angelica sourit de son trouble.

« A quoi bon résister ? » Lança-t-elle.

Will la fixa, indécis, et elle traversa l'espace qui les séparait.

« Pourquoi devriez-vous continuer à souffrir ? » Murmura-t-elle en frôlant ses lèvres.

Un glapissement lui répondit et Will la saisit brusquement par la taille. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur celles d'Angelica tandis qu'il la pressait contre le mur, le corps tremblant de désir. Le souffle coupé, Angelica sentit sa langue chargée de rhum explorer sa bouche tandis qu'il empoignait ses seins à travers sa chemise. Contre son bas ventre, le sexe de Will durcit et elle leva sa cuisse droite pour le sentir plus encore. Will gémit et s'écarta d'elle.

« Je ne peux pas, pas vous faire ça. » Haleta-t-il, semblant se contenir à grand peine.

Angelica, cette fois réellement émoustillée par les efforts qu'il faisait pour se comporter dignement ôta son corsage et dévoila ses seins lourds à la couleur d'ambre. Will avala sa salive et elle lui prit la main.

« Arrête de réfléchir. » Souffla-t-elle en la posant sur sa poitrine nue.

Will inspira lourdement puis se pencha sur elle. Leurs lèvres s'épousèrent avec fièvre tandis qu'il se pressait contre elle. Angelica gémit alors qu'il désertait sa bouche pour son cou et elle guida sa tête vers sa poitrine. Un grognement lui échappa alors que Will enfouissait sa tête entre les seins offerts avant d'en embrasser les tétons durcis.

Excitée par l'impatience qu'elle sentait bouillir en lui, Angelica le força à se redresser et déchira sa chemise tandis que Will défaisait sa ceinture d'une main tremblante. Angelica se débarrassa de ses bottes d'un coup de pied et arracha les boutons du fut de Will pour découvrir son sexe tendu à l'extrême.

Incapable de se dominer, Will la plaqua contre le mur et son gland cogna contre l'intimité humide de la jeune femme.

« Fais-moi l'amour Will. » Souffla-t-elle.

La main de Will lui releva la cuisse sans hésiter et il s'enfonça en elle jusqu'à la garde avec un râle de pur plaisir. Angelica s'agrippa à ses épaules alors qu'il allait et venait en elle avec violence puis, au bout de quelques minutes, Will se crispa et se déchargea en elle avec un cri rauque.

Essoufflés, les deux amants se laissèrent tomber sur le sol et Angelica haleta.

« La prochaine fois enlève tes bottes… »

Will rit douloureusement et entreprit de se débarrasser de ces dernières à la grande satisfaction d'Angelica.

_**Trois jours plus tard, **_

Will se tourna vers Angelica, le visage déformé par la rage.

« Tu m'as menti ! »

Jack Sparrow se tourna vers l'ombre qui dissimulait la jeune femme et un sourire sarcastique se forma sur ses lèvres.

« Angelica… J'aurais du me douter que ça ne pouvait venir que de toi. »

La jeune femme redressa la tête et s'avança dans la lumière.

« Je me venge toujours Jack. »

Will la regarda avec horreur.

« Tu voulais me forcer à le tuer alors qu'il n'a rien fait !

- N'oublie pas la damnation éternelle petit, les tentacules tout ça, ironisa Jack. Après tout c'est ce qui attend ceux qui négligent leur devoir à des fins personnelles. »

Will pâlit et Jack s'empressa de reprendre.

« Rien de tout ça ne t'arrivera si tu me libères… »

Will ignora le pirate et se tourna vers Angelica.

« Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle est folle, » répondit Jack.

Angelica fixa le pirate.

« Je n'échouerais pas toujours Jack… Quand à toi William, il me semble que tu as adoré ça non ? »

Sur ces mots, elle se jeta à l'eau et Will se précipita vers elle.

« Ne fais pas ça petit, intervint Jack. Ne risque pas de devenir comme Jones pour te venger d'elle. Pense à Elizabeth. »

Le visage de Will se remplit de consternation et il s'écarta.

« Je suis désolé Jack, j'ai cru, j'ai cru qu'elle disait vrai et que tu m'avais volé Elizabeth. J'ai été stupide.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, répondit Jack d'un ton pédant tout en songeant que si ça ne dépendait que de lui le mensonge d'Angelica serait vrai.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé et blessé et

- C'est bon je te dis, grimaça Jack.

- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Demanda Will, mal à l'aise.

- La retrouver et régler mes comptes, » répondit Jack d'un air sombre.

Toujours aussi mal à l'aise, Will regarda le pirate se diriger à son tour vers le bastingage.

« Je déteste ça, soupira Jack en fixant les flots. Je suppose que mon navire est loin désormais…

- Il y a des chances, répondit Will d'un air honteux.

- Evidemment, » répondit Jack avec fatalisme.

Le pirate s'apprêta à plonger et Will souffla de soulagement. A cet instant, Jack se tourna vers lui.

« Au fait Will, elle vaut le détour hein ? »

Will se décomposa mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de bredouiller une excuse, Jack plongea dans les eaux sombres.

« Je dirais rien à Lizzie mais tu as une dette envers moi l'ami ! » Cria Jack avant de commencer à nager avec vigueur.

Resté seul sur le pont, Will soupira. Il espérait que pour une fois le pirate tiendrait sa promesse…


End file.
